


Keep Your Enemies Close

by ifinkufreaky



Series: Under the Coat [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: Something even scarier than Bobo Del Rey is stalking victims in Shorty's. Just my shitty luck that Bobo and I have chosen the same hiding place....





	Keep Your Enemies Close

 

Worst. Decision. Ever. How is it, that when a literal demon from hell comes stalking through Shorty’s, looking to suck the souls of anyone it can grab, I end up choosing the same hiding place as my worst enemy?

“I haven’t heard anything in a few minutes,” I say softly to the big man in the even bigger coat, who is taking up most of the space in the broom closet we have accidentally chosen to share. “I’m going out.”

“Risky,” Bobo del Rey rasps, his mouth only a few inches above my ear.

“Well I’m not staying in here with _you._ ”

“I can assure you that you are safe here… with me.” He puts on his trademark leer and I roll my eyes. Even if some glint in his smile makes me imagine things that set my pussy aching. Wrong time, wrong place, definitely wrong guy. “And I am not letting you open that door,” he continues, settling himself more firmly between me and the handle. “That thing out there has exceptional hearing. One squealing hinge, or particularly loud stomp from those ridiculous boots of yours—”

“You want to talk to _me_ about ridiculous fashion!” I interject.

Bobo cuts me off with his hand splayed wide, his third and fourth fingertips landing on my lips to shush me. “We can’t make any noise,” he whispers. His eyes track quickly over my face in the dim light seeping around the edges of the door.

It’s rare to see him look nervous. That alone scares me enough to shut up, though I jerk away from his hand.

The back of my head contacts something hard, and I hear scraping wood.

“Shit,” Bobo hisses, and reaches out to grab something behind me.

I turn to see that what I had bumped is an assortment of precariously-stacked mops and brooms, which Bobo had narrowly caught before they clattered to the floor.

“Not a lot of room to maneuver in here,” he growls down at me. “You had better stay still.”

I lean away from the jumble of handles as Bobo sets them back against the wall over my shoulder. Which means I’m leaning closer in to him, the brushing of our bodies inevitable. The spicy, heady musk of him fills my nostrils, and there’s no way for me to get further away.

I examine the white patch in his beard, the matching interruption in his brow. I suppose as far as faces one could be stuck having to look at, his is at least an interesting one. My gaze flits to his eyes and I see that he is looking at me too. It’s awkward as fuck. I’m used to only staring at Bobo down the barrel of a gun. Now we’re in here, what, saving each other’s asses?

“How long do we have to wait here?” I ask.

“Until someone sounds the all-clear, I suppose.” His hand goes up in some vague gesture above his head, the movement rocking his body against mine again. The twitchy bastard can’t seem to stop talking with his hands, even in these tight quarters.

I dig my phone out of my pocket to check the time, then realize that I’d better turn it to silent mode before some clueless communication tips off the monster out there. “You’d better turn yours off too,” I say softly.

“Don’t have one.”

I look up at him skeptically. “You really are a man out of time, aren’t you?”

Bobo del Rey tips an imaginary hat at me.

 _Stuck in broom closet at Shorty’s –_ I type in a text to Wynonna – _You take care of the monster yet?_

“Don’t forget to tell her who you’re with,” Bobo breathes in my ear. There’s not really a way to hide my screen from him. Instead, I cover his view briefly with my middle finger. “Fuck you.”

“Now there’s an idea,” he taunts.

I pull back the last inch I had left to get away from him.

My screen lights up, indicating Wynonna has texted me back. _Still being handled – stay put._

I slump. The fuck are we supposed to do now?

Bobo’s spindly fingers dance over my shoulder. I shrug him off without looking up. I try to browse Instagram on my phone, distract myself while we wait, but the signal is shitty back here and nothing new will load. I shove my phone back in my pocket in frustration.

Bobo’s fingers slide up the curve of my back.

“What are you doing?”

“Distracting myself.” His hand finds the clasp of my bra, and in one precise motion he unhooks it through my shirt.

“What the fuck!” I swear, feeling my breasts falling heavier, nipples hardening in their new extra space.

“You keep brushing your tits against me,” Bobo complains. “What else am I supposed to think about?”

“I don’t know, not getting your soul sucked out by a hell demon?”

Bobo only shrugs. “This is how I cope.”

I know I should stop him, but when his hands creep under my shirt, and he nuzzles his surprisingly-soft beard into the crook of my neck, I can’t think of a better way to pass the time either. All I can do to keep my pride is to pretend I’m not really into it.

Bobo’s fingertips slide around my sides, underneath my shirt. I try to control my breathing as I wonder how fast and how far he’s going to go. He draws circles around my flanks, like he’s giving me one last chance to complain, then his hands span each side of my ribcage as his thumbs slide under the loosened cups of my bra and make contact with the bottom of my tits.

I close my eyes and exhale as softly as I can, as heat rushes to my core. Bobo’s thumbs slide back and forth, every movement stoking that fire until I wish I had something to lean against. But that would just be a sign of weakness.

The first time his thumbs loop up to brush across my stiffened nipples, a mewl escapes my lips. Bobo’s face moves in front of mine, like somehow he can catch the sound waves before they get too far. “Hush, can’t make a sound, remember?” His tone is teasing, but that can’t be right. Isn’t he just as scared as I am? His open lips ghosts over mine. “I can cover your mouth if you need it,” he offers. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

I draw my neck up, pulling my lips a fraction away from his. “I’m fine,” I decline. “I hope this distraction is working for you. I don’t need any help.”

“Is that all this is,” Bobo rumbles. His fingers come up, capturing both my nipples in a firm pinch. “Just a little something for me.” He tugs down, both at once, and I swallow a yelp. “You’re not getting anything out of this.”

“Nope,” I say quickly, though the lie is obvious in my querulous tone.

Bobo grins a shark’s smile, head cocked right in front of my face. “Well if that’s the case, honey, then I’ve got something in my pants you can use your two hands on. That’d really help me out.”

“I’m not touching you.”

“Oh. Is that how you’re gonna play it.” Bobo squeezes my nipples again, lighter this time, massaging in a rhythmic pattern that finally makes me lean forward against him, just a little, needing the support. My hands press against the tight board of his abs, and I try to ignore the tantalizing urge to explore his body more.

He gives my ear a quick nibble, then pushes my shirt and useless bra up all the way to my collarbones. He gives a deep, masculine growl at the sight of my exposed chest, then leans in to lick across one breast, then the other.

I don’t even know how long he spends sucking on them, only that he does it until I can barely stop myself from squirming, until two white-hot lines of passion are drawing straight from my nipples to my throbbing cunt. I can’t give him the satisfaction of showing how much I need him down there. I would never fuck Bobo del Rey, and thank god this broom closet is too small for him to even be able to try without my help. Even with my help, I’m sure we wouldn’t be able to pull it off without making a heck of a lot of noise.

So I’m safe, relatively. It lets me feel free to allow him to keep making me feel so goddamned good, to let him play with my body as he wishes… knowing he could only take it so far. I can feel his erection straining through his pants every time he moves against me. It feels great to know how much he wants me, and how easily I can deny him.

Bobo’s hand slides down my belly, and pops open the button on my jeans. I breathe out in a burst, at this point only trying to suppress my desire to pant wildly for him. “No harm in a little heavy petting, right?”

No harm indeed. I do nothing to stop him from opening my pants as far as they will go and shoving his hand down inside my panties.

He purrs out a satisfied little noise against my ear as his finger runs straight down my slit, barely even parting my folds. “I knew you’d be this wet for me.”

I can’t even be embarrassed, not when his finger slides so sweet and easy past my last defenses, touching me exactly where I’ve been aching for it. He sinks in to the knuckle, and I only barely stop myself from moaning his name.

He gathers up my arms with his other hand, sweeping them behind my back and holding them there in a way that makes me arch my back and lean one shoulder into his chest. I’m bare to his eye from tits to cunt, my posture opened to give him the best possible view in this dim little room. The rush of his breath hardens my nipples all over again, and two fingers are now pulsing rhythmically inside me.

“You’re gonna give me everything, aren’t you.”

I shake my head, even as I bear down harder on his penetrating digits. “I’m never going to let you fuck me, Bobo. But I bet you wish I would.”

“Mmmmm you know I do,” he murmurs into my ear. “I can feel how tight and slick this pussy is. I’ve got some tricks with my fingers,” he makes some swirling motion that makes me bite my tongue to stop from calling out, “but can you imagine how much better it will feel with my cock in there? So much longer, and thicker…” He leans in and pumps as aggressively as he can manage with my legs still together.

“You gonna make me cum, Bobo?” I challenge, feeling the potential for orgasm sweeping up my whole body already.

He cocks his head to the side as I look up at him through my hair. “I’m not sure if that would be a good idea,” he teases. “We are supposed to be keeping quiet. And I have a feeling that you,” he presses his steely eyes closer to mine, “are a screamer.”

“Didn’t you offer to cover my mouth?”

The corner of Bobo’s lip tugs up in a smile. “That I did.” He leans down and presses a ferocious kiss to my mouth, tongue parting and invading me almost immediately. I answer eagerly with my own tongue, too far gone now to pretend I still don’t care, and he scrapes down it with his teeth. Bobo’s kiss is devouring, and all the while he’s rubbing against my clit, still curling his fingertips tight inside my body.

The kissing doesn’t last long. Bobo maneuvers me suddenly so that my back is against his front, fingers still buried in me. “The things I want to do to you…” he growls against the skin of my neck. “There’s no way you would be able to keep from screaming.”

I had almost forgotten this was a demon revenant with his hands all over me.

“But they’ll be worth it,” he promises, shifting his pumping fingers into a toe-curling angle, and wrapping his other hand squarely across my mouth, making me lean against his chest to stay balanced. “You come see me again, you’ll cry and you’ll scream, but I’ll make you feel like this, too.” He licks along the edge of my jaw. “At least four more times.” Then he pumps into just the right spot to make that mind-numbing crest of orgasm start to blaze.

I do want to scream when it hits me, my body seizing up around his wicked fingers and almost trying to reject the pleasure at the same time that I finally succumb to it. I keep the volume as low as I’m able, and Bobo’s big hand wrapped across my mouth muffles the rest to something that _probably_ won’t attract any unwanted attention. Bobo holds on as all the subsequent waves hit me, my body milking the fingers he has buried as deep inside as he’s able, the heel of his hand still rocking against my clit and forcing every last bit of pleasure out of me as I pant and shake.

When I’m coming down I keep my back leaning against him, the fur of his ridiculous coat tickling my cheek as I catch my breath, languid in my afterglow. He removes his hand from my mouth in favor of stroking knuckles along my cheek. “That was beautiful,” Bobo praises, and something in his tone feels just a little too awed, a little too real. I’m not ready to think of Bobo del Rey as a _person,_ more than just a monster that I had allowed to use me just this one time.

So I pull my shirt back down hastily, balancing onto my own two feet, though his hands stay on my hips as I try to break contact.

Not a moment too soon. A few brisk steps sound in the hallway, and then the door is yanked open, light streaming in. Bobo’s back is to the door, and I have to thank the enormous coat now, because it blocks my situation from Wynonna’s view. I know it’s Wynonna that opened the door, because she immediately curses at the sight of that brown fur and sputters, “Bobo?”

I button my pants quickly as he smirks down at me, trying to catch my eye for a final goodbye. Instead, I push past him. “I’m here, Wynonna. Safe and sound.”

She’s standing in the hallway with Peacemaker in both hands, Waverly standing a pace behind her. Her brows are drawn so high they almost reach her hairline. “What are you doing in there with _him?”_ Wynonna even grabs my elbow and pulls me a little behind her as Bobo del Rey emerges fully from the broom closet behind me.

I scowl over her shoulder. “He picked the same hiding place as me.”

“Well.” Wynonna’s clearly not sure what to say, thrown off by the unexpected sight of her usual enemy in such close quarters.

Bobo doffs his hand in front of his face, giving her a mocking little bow. “And I thank you for the rescue today, Earp.”

Wynonna just scowls at him, and starts to walk away. “I’ll deal with you another time. I’m going to find a way to get Shorty’s out of your hands,” she promises.

“Of course you are,” Bobo says, voice dripping with condescension. Then his eyes rivet onto my face. “As promised, I got you through it, safe and sound.”

I strike a disaffected pose, showing off for Wynonna and Waverly, even as my limbs still have a slight tremble from the powerful orgasm this man had just given me. “Oh yeah, you’re great in a crisis, Bobo.”

Wynonna is already pulling me away.

Bobo smirks after me. “Maybe you'll let me buy you an ice cream some time.”

I wave a noncommittal hand at him, as Wynonna screws up her face and turns to me. “What?”

I shrug as we turn the corner back into the main room of Shorty’s. “He thinks we're friends now.”

Waverly quickens her step to come up to my other side. I feel her hand brush up across my back, unimpeded. “Hey, is your bra unhooked?”


End file.
